Kingdom Kin
by arrancarstar
Summary: My first real story OC/Riku OC/? She was just a normal teen wishing for something abnormal. She got just that when a mysterious cloaked figure appeared in her room and kidnapped her. Can she get away? Does she want to? REWRITING IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**So Yah I'm actually not sure which one I wrote first, this one or the Bleach fanfic but i think it was the Bleach one. Anyway point is this is probably crap. Once again, DON'T FLAME PLEASE!! I'm excited right now though cuz I just went to the orthodontist and I'm getting my braces off in a few months! Yay I will be with me beloved caramel in a little while! (Sorry that was a little random) ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer:  
Arrancarstar: Ok Tobi hit it!  
Sora: Hey but this is my story! *pout* I want to do the disclaimer!  
Tobi: Sora is a bad boy! No stealing Tobi's job!  
Arrancarstar: *sweatdrop* Riku?  
Riku: Arrancarstar does not own any of the characters or themes from Kingdom Hearts, so don't sue. Or I will drag you into the darkness.  
Sora&Tobi: RIKU!!!!  
**

* * *

Character info:

Name: Liliel Kiru

Age: 15 1/2

Eyes: Electric blue with black and navy blue dots

Hair: down to the backs of her knees and tied at the bottom with a ribbon. Black with red streaks (they change color when she wants them to)

Height: 5' 5"

Info: loves to shop at hot topic kinda emo looking.

(Might upload pic..)

Ch. 1

Lilliel laid in her bed with her back to the door. she was thinking about what a boring day it had been. She was all alone and she wasn't allowed to use her laptop for the rest of the day (true story XD) but of course she could if she wanted to, but why risk her mom coming home and busting her and taking it away for longer. Just then she heard her door creak open. 'ughhhhh ever heard of knocking!' she thought thinking it was just her mom or dad or even her little sister. instead she said "yes? can i help you?" no answer. "hello? are you going to answer?" she said irritably as she rolled over.  
She froze. It was not her mom or her dad. It was not even her little sister. there stood a black cloaked figure. The hood was up so she could not see a face. " Oh! I ummm......... ya know....... i umm thought you were someone else." she said sheepishly. "wait a second! Who are you and why are you in my room!" she waited. "You know it's rude to just stare." the figure then walked over and grabbed her arm. "HEY! WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!" the figure shoved a cloth in her face. She started to feel dizzy "Wah.....?" was all she could say before she blacked out.

* * *

**So how was it? Did it burn your eyes? Did it make you want to kill yourself? Did it make you want to CONSTRUCTIVELY criticize it? Or just comment? Well then by all means please do! Just be gentle and... DON'T FLAME!!  
Thanks&Love&Huggles-Arrancarstar**


	2. Author Note

Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a long time but There have been a lot of things happening in my life lately =( I will update soon! and Thanks to Ayame Hikari for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! A bunch of things have happened including death, my "other half" moving, and me being used. I'm ok now though so it's all good ^_^ Also I wrote more but then I thought I saved it and when I opened it nothing was there T.T So I had to start over. Personally I actually think this came out better the second time because I changed a ton because I forgot most of what I had written. **

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to:  
Lunarex the 15th Member**

**Ayame Hikari  
They Reviewed and made me want to keep writing so thank you both! Huggles 3!  
**

**Disclaimer time!  
ME: Sora's turn!  
Tobi: *pouts in a corner*  
Sora: Pshaw! Take that Tobi XP Any themes or characters or anything else from Kingdom Hearts belongs to either Square Enix, Disney, or Tim Burton (3 him!) Lilliel and this story belong to Arrancarstar. DO NOT SUE!

* * *

  
**

CH 2

Lilliel woke up in an old fashioned room that looked like she was the first to use it in a loooong time. she tried to stand but the effects of the drug had yet to wear off. she started to fall side ways but was caught by a pair of strong arms. "easy there. the drug is still working so your going to feel dizzy. don't push yourself." said a teenage male voice. she steadied herself and turned around. it was the cloaked figure. "so... are you going to tell me who you are?"Liliell asked. the figure pulled off the hood to reveal a boy about 15 with choppy silver hair. he had a black blindfold over his eyes. "I'm Riku." he said. "why did you kidnap me?" liliell asked. "We need your help." "Help?" "Yes your..... Powers will be helpful to us." "excuse me? powers?" she asked, quite confused. "yes. you probably don't remember because of the 'incident' but you have amazing powers that we have never seen before. but first we need to restore you memories, which might take awhile." Liliell was blown away 'powers?! lost memories?!' "umm how are you going to get my memories back?" she asked "we have ways...." and with that he was gone

* * *

She decided that since she was never told not to leave the room that she would go look around. It seemed like she would be here for a while so why not get use to her surroundings? She slowly walked to the door, not wanting to fall over again. She opened the door to find a hall way that looked like a bomb had gone off in it. " What the hell happened in here?" she thought. She walked on down the, over broken boards and picture laying on the ground. She picked up one that caught her eye. It showed her seven people. They all wore lab coats and six of them, who looked like students, were standing around a blond man with a goatee and a scarf who was sitting a his desk. "Hmm wonder who they are..." she thought. "Well maybe I'll find out."

* * *

She reached the end of the hall way and then turned right down the only other hall way visible. after a little bit she came to a stair case. "wow." It was one of those double stair cases that are usually seen in castles. She saw the front door. It didn't look locked and there were no guards or anything. She decided to look around some more first because if she were to leave she would need some supplies. She continued down the hall and reached another bend and at the end of that hall was a door just like her own. She tried it and found it was unlocked. She slowly opened it and found a room completely unlike her own. It was absolutely white except for the the drawings on the walls and the huge vase of flowers on the table that took up the majority of the room. "Hello Lilliel. My name is Namine." she turned at the sound of the voice and found a girl about her age sitting at the end of the table. She had medium length blond hair that was swept over her shoulders and wore a plain white spaghetti strap dress. "How did you know my name?" Lilliel ask her as she narrowed her eyes. She didn't like this girl. "I tend to like to know about the happenings of the house I live in. It is dreadfully boring and so when someone as interesting as you shows up I like to know about it." "Hn." was Lilliel's only reply. She turned and walked back out of the room, ignoring Namine's words about how they were going to be great friends. Yah like hell they were.

* * *

She ran down the hall and around the corner to the stair case. Instead of running out the front door she ran to try each other door. The first was closed off by boards that had fallen and blocked the entrance. She pulled them off with little difficulty and vaguely wondered when she got this strong. She had always been strong growing up with all guys but never THAT strong. Sadly the door was locked. Well she wasn't going to give up that easily. She took a deep breath and kicked the door as hard as she could and, to her surprise, it flew off its hinges and slammed into the opposite wall. "Yah I definitely wasn't that strong before." she thought to her self. She ran inside and looked around. It seemed like an old closet. She found a bag and a small sleep mat and pillow used for camping that she shoved into the bag. After further investigation she found a chest which she easily smashed open with her new found strength. Inside she found a fair amount of weird money. She assumed it was the currency here, wherever here was, and took it and also shoved it into her pack. she ran back out and tried the rest of the doors. In most she found nothing, but in the last one she found a large kitchen where she grabbed some food. Then, after making sure her pack was secure, she had everything, and no one was around, she ran to the front door.

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it? Do you want Namine and Lilliel to become friends? Suggestions for the next chapter? Please review and tell me! Just be gentle and NO FLAMES!!! Thanks!**

**I tried to make this one longer because Ayame Hikari said that I should and I know the first one was incredibly short and I apologize! **

**Also I personally HATE Kairi and if she ever comes into the story there will be Kairi bashing. I don't mind Namine but since she is part of Kairi I have a moderate feeling of have towards her. If you like her tell me so that I don't bash her and I can make her a good person. If you hate her tell me so I can bash her ^_^ But if some people like her and some don't it will be the winning number of votes that choses whether she is bashed so review!**

**Thanks&Love&Huggles-Arrancarstar 3  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm on a role! two chapters in a week! Yah! Woo look at me go! lol sorry I'm a little insane. Yah so I wrote this while my friend was making out with her boyfriend, while I was talking to my new... Grandma... Oh hell with it she's to young to be called my grandma so I'm just gonna call her Debbie, and while I was talking to some guy I met on the internet. **

**After I got a lovely Review from Ayame Hikari saying that Namine should be friends with Lilliel I have decided that I will do just that!  
**

**Anyway lets skip all this crap and go straight to the disclaimer:  
ME:Namine if you please?  
Namine: Arrancarstar does not own anything from Kingdom Hearts just her OC Lilliel and this story. Arigato!  
ME: Thank you Namine!  
Namine: ...Ummm Arrancarstar?  
ME: Yes?  
Namine: Where are Tobi and Sora? I would have expected them to be fighting over the disclaimer...  
ME: *Evil smile* They went on a little... Trip, shall we say?  
*Off in a closet somewhere*  
Sora: LET US OUT!!!  
Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!! LET ME OUT!!!  
*Back with Namine and Arrancarstar*  
Namine: *Sweatdrop*  
ME: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

* * *

CH 3

Lilliel hurried to the door and grasped the handle. She was surprised when it flew open but she didn't stop to wonder. She flew out the door and down the walk towards the iron gate. When she reached it she found a rusty lock around it. "Hmmm this seems easy enough to break" she thought. "I just need something hard." She looked around and found a thick piece of pipe laying in a bush. "Perfect!" she thought as she picked it up. She swung it over her head and brought it down hard on the lock. It snapped with a loud crack. She hurriedly dropped the pipe and ran out the gate, sure that someone must have heard the noise and would be coming to investigate soon. She ran through the small yard and into the forest.

* * *

As she ran through the thicket of trees she heard rustling, like creatures slithering through the trees. She kept an eye on the canopy of trees overhead as she moved on, cautiously. Soon she saw what looked like a stone wall with a crack, just big enough for her to walk through, in it. As she hurried forward to it something dropped down in front of her. "Shit!" she exclaimed as she skidded to a halt. It was silver and had a zipper where it's mouth should be. It slinked towards her, almost like it was dancing. Then memories from her old life that she didn't know she had forgotten filled her head. She was sitting in her room watching her tv screen as she held a controller in her hands and mashed the buttons mercilessly as she screamed at the characters on the screen (I am actually like this when I play video games. lol). A mansion. The inside ruined. A scientist and his apprentices. A girl. Locked away in the mansion. A boy. Doubting whether he can repent his sins. Nobodies. Silver evil creatures. Puppets of Organization XIII. She fell to the ground, moaning, as her head was bombarded with images.

* * *

She awoke in a plain white room "Well someone likes color." she muttered as she sat up. She groaned as the headache hit her full on. After it had subsided she stood up and walked to the door. As she walked to the door she heard an unnatural swishing and something didn't feel right. She looked down and gasped. She was wearing black boots over tight black pants and a tight black tube top covered by a black ankle length zip up coat. "Oh god." she thought. "I know exactly where I am now." Memories of a dark raining world and a huge castle with 13 people in black coats filled her head. "The World that Never Was. " she said out loud. She was in the castle inhabited by the nobody group called Organization XIII.

* * *

**This would be the perfect cliffhanger wouldn't it? But I'm not so evil that I would write a small chappie and then leave you hanging.**

* * *

As she walked down the hall she felt an increasing sense of dread and she didn't know why. As she rounded the corner she knew why. There were vines with thorns everywhere and lightning was flying, along with knives. "You bastard! Why would you lead me on like that if you were gay!" she heard a female voice screech. 'Wow. That voice could get annoying' Lilliel thought. "I wasn't leading you on I was just being nice!" she heard another voice say. It was hard to tell but she assumed it was male. She looked closely and in the middle she saw what looked like a blond girl with antena things coming out of her head and a man with pink hair who was surrounded by flower petals, drifting slowly through the air. 'Hmm must be Larxene and Marluxia.' she thought. "I hate you! How can you be gay?!" the Larxene yelled as she ran at Marluxia with her knives at the ready. In one swift move he whipped his scythe around and sliced her in half. "Oh well I tried to work this out calmly. You brought it on your self." he said as she faded into darkness. He then turned to Lilliel and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Lilliel turned and fled down the hall. 'Well atleast I don't have to deal with Larxene.' she thought as she ran. She skidded around a corner and promptly knocked into someone and both were sent sprawling. She gasped as she looked into the cold gaze of..

* * *

**Duh Duh DUH!!!! Cliffie! Aren't I horrible? Well** **here is the third chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! As always please review!**

**Special request: I am running out of ideas and so I thought it would be fun if a reviewer, like yourself, would write a disclaimer for me and if I enjoy it I will use it and dedicate the next chapter to you. Sound like fun? Well then hop to it lol ^_^  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was busy and I don't have a real word application so I was trying to get one. I wrote out ch's 4, 5, and 6 in my note book but then I went to type them and I saved them to my flash drive and I lost them! Gomen nasai! Well here is a tripple update to sooth your souls ^_^**

**Disclaimer:  
Zexion: Arrancarstar does not own any of the characters or themes or anything else from Kingdom Hearts.  
ME: I own you Sexy Zexy ^_^  
Zexion: actually you don't  
ME: TT_TT Sadly it's true.**

* * *

CH 4

She groaned and slowly looked at the other person. Her eyes were met by the cold stare from none other than The Cloaked Schemer himself, Zexion. She gasped and quickly jumped to her feet and helped him up. "I'm s-so sorry!" she stammered. She moaned and swayed as another wave of images hit her, head on, with the force of a train. She felt a hand grip her upper arm, steadying her. She looked over to see Zexion looking at her with something in his eyes. Was it worry? His grip tightened on her arm. It was hard enough to keep her upright, but still gentle. "What happened?" he asked her, still with that unnamed emotion in his eyes. "Nothing. I just... Remembered..." she trailed off into thought. She remembered chatting happily with Ryn (My "twin" or "Other half", Gabby's, OC. Pronounced Rin) about how amazing Zexion was and about how she had found random stories about him and about how much she adored. "Are you alright?" she snapped back to reality, blushing to see the schemer looking at her. "Oh sorry... I should go." she muttered and hurried off.

* * *

"He must think I'm stupid now! I can't face him! Urg! I'm such a clutz!... " Lillel mentally chastised herself as she ate her ice cream. She had run off and then decided to try to find the kitchen. After much wandering she found a large door with a sign over head stating "kitchen/dining hall". She had entered to find it empty, which suited her perfectly. She had raided the fridge and found a nice big carton of rainbow sherbert. She knew it was safe to eat since it didn't have a tag with a name or death threat on it, like almost everything in the fridge.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a door opening. She looked up to see a boy with blond mullet and headphones dance in. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet. A more gentle wave of memories came this time, more like a movie. She was once again in her room with Ryn playing Kingdom Hearts 2, except the feeling of the room was complete sorrow. She saw the same boy on the screen except that he was not happily and peacefully dancing around with headphones on, not a care in the world. No, he was screaming in disbelief and agony as he faded into the darkness. She snapped back to reality as a few tears slowly dripped down her cheek. "Aw Dem-Dem! Your ok!" she screamed as she launched herself at the melodious nocturne. The result was them ending up laying on the ground with her hugging him and crying as she laid on top of the poor water boy, who was now thoroughly confused and surprised. "Wh-what's the matter...?" the poor water boy asked afraid he had done something to offend the mysterious girl, who was bawling her eyes out on his chest. "I-I'm s-sorry D-D-Dem-Dem! I j-just was s-s-so h-happy that you you're okay!" she said. She sat up and wiped her eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the girl who was straddling his waist. "I don't know what you're talking about but as you can see I'm fine, so please don't cry, Ummmm..." he said, stopping because he realized he didn't know her name. "Oh sorry Demy! I'm Lillel. I was kidnapped by Riku and then brought to the mansion in twilight town. When I escaped I got to the forest and then I started to remember things when I saw the Dusks and I passed out. I woke up in a room here. I saw Marlucia and Larxene fight and then Marlucia killed Larxene and then I ran off and found the kitchen and was eating some sherbert when you came in. I remembered things about you and..." she said, drifting off at the end. He looked at her sadly. "Wow you really had it rough." he said. She smiled and shook her head. "Actually I am quite happy I got to come here and get away from my old life. It was getting very depressing and I was actually thinking of ending it. Riku saved me from myself." she said. "Well I'm glad you ended up here so I could meet you." said Demyx as he smiled. She returned the smile and hugged him. He was still for a minute, as if shocked, but he then returned the hug warmly. Just then the kitchen door opened. They quickly looked up to see a fiery red head smirking. "Well Demyx, since when have you had a girl, especially one as cute as this." he asked. At that exact moment she realized how awkward their position must be. She was straddling Demyx's hips and they had their arms around each other. She squeaked and got up quickly, returning to her chair and shoving a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. They were both blushing furiously as Axel just burst out laughing. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he said tapping his head and bending over to get a closer look at her. "Yah okay, whatever." she snorted, the blush receding from her cheeks. "Do I get a name to match the pretty face in front of me?" he asked. She snorted again and said "Its Lilliel. L-I--L-L-I-E-L. got is memorized?" He laughed and turned to face Demyx and then said to him "Wow, she's a keeper." Still cackling he walked out of the kitchen. They could hear him laughing all the way down the hall and around the corner. They looked at each other for a few moments and then also started laughing.

* * *

Lilliel walked down the hall quietly. She mainly was staring at her feet, but occasionally looked up at the person in front of her. Number III, Xaldin, the whirlwind Lancer, was leading her to the superior's office. They walked out on to walk way and she gasped in awe. it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen! They were on a metal walk way with arches every few yards. The walls and ceiling were made out of glass and she could see the glowing Kingdom Hearts surrounded by darkness. They walked through the hall as she looked out the glass walls, wondering how far down it was till you reached the city. The Lancer looked back and smiled slightly. "having fun?" he asked. She turned to him and said in awe, "This place is more amazing than the game ever showed!" " Game...?" he asked, thoroughly confused. " Oh nothing." she said simply, realizing her mistake too late. He still looked suspicious, but shrugged and kept walking.

Once they got to the giant door, with an equally large roman numeral I on it, Xaldin knocked and they heard a deep voice from inside answer, "Come in." Xaldin opened the door, shoved her in, and closed it behind her. She looked around to see a white and a black room with a large window as the back wall. It had a perfect view of Kingdom Hearts. She looked to the large desk in the center and saw the superior sitting there, finger laced with head resting on top of them. She was, once again, hit with memories. This time she only winced as the memories of the powerful silver haired nobody in front of her assaulted her mind. She was starting to become used to it. As she winced she saw his golden eyes studying her. He stood up, all of a sudden, and walked around the desk. "Lilliel, we would like to have you join our ranks as #-1, the mysterious negative," he said. She gasped, thinking of becoming one of them. She thought for a moment and answered " Xemnas, I have decided that..."

* * *

**Well please R&R! If you do I will update faster!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Part 2 of 3 of my tripple update! I think part three will be up a bit later though cuz I have it all writen down but I'm not done typing it lol. Anyway R&R Please!**

**Disclaimer:  
Xemnas: Arrancarstar doesn't own anything from Kingdom Hearts. Don't sue her.  
ME: Thankies Mansex lol I mean Xemnas  
Saix: *growl*  
ME: He..hehe..heee... RUN AWAY!!!!  
**

* * *

CH 5

"Yes I will join, but I have terms. I don't want to be locked up all day. I want to be able to get out of the castle, with out a guide or guard. In return I will help you reach your goal and get hearts. But I will leave when I deem my role is finished and I am of no further use. When I leave I will be able to walk out, unharmed, and I will not be hunted or chased or watched." Xemnas smirked. "You know how to drive a hard bargain. Alright I agree to your terms," Lilliel smirked "But I have one question. How did you know what our goal was?" Lilliel had already formulated an answer for that, since she knew he would ask it. "Simple logic. If I had lost my heart I would want to get it back. Which reminds me, I'm not a nobody… Right?" Superior smirked again. 'This girl is smart.' He thought "No you are a somebody but you have a power I have never seen before. Although you are a somebody you have some traits of a nobody. For instance you can control space and matter, essentially. If you will it, it will happen, within reason of course. You also have a weapon which you can materialize with your thought, and it corresponds with your power, like the rest of us." 'Wow. Well that's explains what Riku was talking about when he said powers.' She thought to her self. "Number VI. Get her a uniform and ability training her. Once you think she has the basics bring her to Marluxia for weapon training. You two will trade off with her training until you deem her fit to practice on her own." The superior said, as he got up and walked to the window to look at Kingdom Hearts. She turned to see Zexion standing there and wondered how long he had been there. "Follow me." He monotone. She nodded and walked to the door after his receding figure.

* * *

She was in her room again and she was trying on her new clothes. She wore a simple black tank top with lace on the edges and straps, and black skinny jeans. She also wore the standard black boots and coat. It looked to normal so she decided to cut and hem the sleeves to about the elbows so that you could see the many black and colored jelly bracelets decorating one arm, and the wrist band on the other arm. She also put on her ear band that connected with a chain to a stud in her normal hole. Dangling of the stud were a small black feather and 2 small black chains. Today she decided she was in the mood for red so she switched the colored bracelets to red and she re-dyed her hair streaks to red. She then walked out to the hall to meet Zexion. He looked up from his book and his eyes traveled up and down her body, taking in her new outfit. He nodded and pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on. He turned and walked down the hall, motioning with one finger for her to follow. After many confusing turns and doors they finally stopped at an old oak door with a brass door handle and lock. The schemer took out a matching key and unlocked and opened the door. He stepped aside and motioned for her to enter. Inside that door was the most amazing library she had ever seen, or even dreamed of! It was huge, completed with balconies. There was every book ever published, and some that hadn't been published. She even saw a marker on one of the towering book shelves that stated that that section was all fan fictions. She stood in awe, just looking around for a while. Zexion walked up next to her, a slight smile gracing his features. "Do you like it?" he asked. "Oh Zexy this is amazing!" she squealed, turning to him with a huge smile on her face. "Zexy?" he asked, half amused, half confused. She giggled and replied "It's your new nickname. I gave some of the other member's ones too. Demyx is either Dem-Dem of Demy and Xigbar is Xiggy." He rolled his eyes, still smiling, and said, "Right. Well come on, we need to get started." And they walked to the back of the library where a few couches were.

* * *

At 9:00 pm a portal opened in the kitchen and a very tired Lilliel trudged out and over to the fridge. She opened it and grabbed all the makings for scrambled eggs, bacon, and jam for toast. She then searched through the cabinets for the rest of the things she needed. Once she had everything she set to work cooking her breakfast for dinner.

She moved to Th table with her makeshift dinner and a glass of orange juice. Just then another portal opened to reveal a weary blond bed head. His uniform was caked in mud and he looked as if he was about to pass out. Just then another slow wave of memories hit her about the fifteen year old key blade wielding nobody. Roxas sniffed the air and then looked over at her and her food hungrily. She could sense how starving he was. She sighed and stood up. "Come here Roxas." She said as she walked over. She unzipped his filthy coat and hung it over a chair, making a mental note to drop it in the laundry room on her way to bed. She made more toast, eggs, and bacon and filled another tall glass with juice. She then turned back to the table and set it in front of the chair he had just slumped into. He e=immediately started wolfing down his food. She smiled at him and giggled as she sat back down. He took a moment to swallow his food and say "This is amazing! Thank you…" "Lilliel." She answered his unasked question. He nodded and went back to his food. She also turned back to her own food and started to eat at a pace that made her less likely to choke.

* * *

A little while later Lilliel trudged down the hall, with Roxas's dirty cloak draped over one shoulder, and The Key of Destiny draped over the other. She stopped and kicked open the door to the laundry room and then threw his cloak in. She then opened a portal to the blond's room. She stepped out of the portal and sat Roxas in a chair. She then took off his boots and pulled of his shirt. What she saw made her gasp, horrified. His whole torso was covered in blood and wounds, some of which looked pretty deep, and he was still bleeding heavily. 'Why didn't he say anything?!' she thought to herself. She quickly brought him to the bed and laid him down. She then ran to his connected bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit and wet down some hand towels. She then hurried back and set everything next to his bed and set to cleaning off his wounds. Once she was done with his front she flipped him over. He groaned in his sleep as she moved him and she bit her lip, worried. She quickly cleaned off the rest of the blood and cleaned the wounds with antiseptic and bandaged them. She pulled up the covers and dashed out of the room to go find more help. AS she ran down the hallways she wondered who she should get. She rounded the next corner and saw Axel walking down it. "Hey there. What are you doing up so-" he started to say but she cut him off. "Axel please I need your help!" she was hysterical and he could see it in her eyes. A few tears dripped down her cheeks as she thought of Roxas. "What is it? What happened?" Axel asked, suddenly serious. "It's Roxas! He's very badly injured!" she explained. "What?! Where is he?!" he asked and she could see that he was scared. "He's in his room. I did what I could for him but I don't know…" she trailed off. Axel opened a portal and they both rushed through. They ran out of the portal and up to his bed. He looked very pale. Axel cursed under his breath and pulled off the blankets to asses the damage. He saw all the bandages, some with blood starting to seep through, and cursed again. As he opened a portal and picked up the limp boy he said "Lilliel thank you. If you hadn't noticed no one else would have. I'm going to take him to Vexen. Just try to get some sleep, ok?" She muttered yes as he stepped through the portal. She stood there for another minute and then opened her own portal.

* * *

As she stood in her shower the next morning she tried to stay awake. She had been so worried about Roxas she could hardly sleep, and when she was able to fall asleep her dreams were filled with blood and corpses, Roxas's on top of them all. She turned off the shower finally and walked into her room. AS she walked in she noticed Roxas sitting on her bed. He looked up at her and blushed, seeing her in only a small towel. "Hey Roxy. How are you feeling?" she asked, completely disregarding the fact she was only wearing a small towel. "Great, thanks to you. Vexen said it was a close call and if you hadn't found me I would have faded back into the darkness. Thank you" he said from his spot on the bed, as she went behind her changing screen. She came back out, fully clothed, and smiled at him. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had known that you died because of me." She said as she walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him. "Why? You barely know me." He questioned her. "I know you a lot better than you think." She muttered. He looked at her confused but she just smiled and shook her head. He shrugged and said "You are one strange girl." She laughed and hugged him. He slowly hugged her back, cautiously at first, but then relaxed into it. That was what Zexion saw when he walked in, the two of them hugging on her bed. He blushed and cleared his throat. Lilliel broke the hug and turned to him as Roxas also blushed. "Hey Zexy. What's up?" she asked. Roxas snickered at his nickname, but quieted down at a look from the cloaked schemer. "It's time for our training session." He said and Lilliel stood up. "Alright. Sorry Roxy but I have to go. Unless… You want to come with us?" she asked him hopefully. Roxas smiled and said "Sounds like fun." And the trio walked off.

* * *

**Well how was it? R&R!!! I can't stress that enough!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Gomen nasai! I know I said it would be a triple update but I fell asleep typing it up and in the morning yesterday I almost finished it but I had to go to riding and so I stopped and then I was picked up my laptop and note book to finish it last night but then the guy I love who live to far away so we can't be together called. We and my friend Linds, who had a sleepover, talked until like 1 am and by then I was too tired to type any more. SORRY!!!!**

**Disclaimer:  
Demyx: Arrancarstar doesn't own anything from Kingdom Hearts sadly. Just Lilliel and this story.  
ME: Thank you Dem-Dem ^^, Here's a cookie! (::) -- lol bad cookie XD  
**

* * *

CH 6

*Time Skip*

It had been almost a week and Lilliel was adjusting to her new life happily. She was good friends with Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, and even Xigbar, although he had tried to get in her pants a few times while drunk. Even so she still thought about Riku when she was alone in her room, and sometimes she would even be drawn into thought and it would take one of her friends a bit of work to snap her back to reality. She wondered if he was looking for her. It would make sense since he kidnapped her in the first place. If he was looking for her was it just because she was a weapon to their cause? Well she wasn't going to stand for that. She was a person, not a weapon, and would be treated as such.

* * *

She walked down the hall towards the staircase that led out of the higher part of the castle, which was more of the residential area, and down into the lower part of the castle that was used for battles. She knew she could have saved time and just taken a portal but she liked to walk through here. It was peaceful and quiet because no one ever came down here. They never had a reason unless there was an intruder. She walked through the dark and creepy rooms, just listening and becoming one with the quiet and darkness.

As she finally got to the entrance she realized she didn't know what she wanted to do today. She had finally been given full access to all the worlds. She had been able to go out into The City That Never Was whenever she wanted, because of her contract, but had only been able to go to other worlds on missions with her friends. Now that she had mastered her power enough and learned enough combat skills to hold her own she was allowed to go where ever she liked.

After some thought she decided to go to Twilight Town. She had heard about it from Axel and Roxas. They go there many days after mission but she had never been able to go. They sat atop the clock tower and watched the eternal sunset, while eating sea salt ice cream.

* * *

She sat ontop of the clock tower, her legs dangling off the edge, an ice cream in her mouth. As she surveyed the town she saw a clump of trees off in the distance. They seemed odly familiar... It was then she noticed it. The big old mansion behind the trees. The same one she had escaped from a little more than one week ago. "No way..." she whispered, horrified. Now she understood why she was never allowed to come here and get ice cream with Axel and Roxas before. "So you noticed." said a smooth voice behind her. Oh did she remember that voice. It was the same one that filled her dreams everynight. She turned to see a cloaked figure. "wait this can't be Riku..." she thought, "This guy is too tall and his voice is too deep... but he certainly isn't part of the organization. Who is he?" She slowly stood up and threw her ice cream off the tower. She had a feeling she would need both her hands. She flicked her finger and his hood flew off his head. The stunned man under the hood resembled Xemnas greatly... but at the same time also Riku... She decided to try something and lifted both hands. As she did so she saw him tense. She narrowed her eyes, focusing all her heart on seeing who he was at heart. All of a sudden the Xemnas look alike was gone and in his place was Riku.

She slowly put her hands down and gasped. "What... Did you do...?" he asked in wonder. She slowly walked forward, ignoring his question. She didn't know why but she felt relieved and happy to see him and so terribly sad for leaving him. She felt tears drip down her cheeks and she flung her arms around him. "What happened to you?" she cried. He seemed shocked at her reaction but hugged her back. "I did what I had to so that I can help my friends and win this war." he said, as he rested his head on top of hers, still hugging her tightly. "I was worried about you. I'm so glad you're ok." he whispered, pulling her closer still. She didn't know why but that made her happy and sad at the same time. "I'm sorry." she said quietly, and tried to pull away, but he just held her tighter. "No! I wont lose you again!" he said fiercely. "Riku stop! Let me go!" she said desperately. She didn't want to have to hurt him. "No!" he hissed, still holding her like his life depended on it. She sighed sadly and focused her energy. A second later he was ripped off her and thrown against the wall. She looked at his surprised and obviously hurt face. She started crying again and whispered, "I'm so sorry." as she cupped his face in her hand. She then turned and walked into a portal, releasing him as she walked. She looked back as the portal was closing and wished she hadn't. He looked so unbearably sad, it was like she had just killed half of him, as he kneeled on the ground. She watched as he reverted back to his new form. She couldn't bear it anymore and she fled through the dark passage.

* * *

As she stepped out of the portal she made to her room she saw someone else. It was Axel. "Have fun? Listen Xemnas wanted me to- Lilly what's wrong?!" he asked, just noticing her tear stained cheeks. She shook her head and whispered, "Leave me alone, Axel." and she tried to move to her bed, but found him blocking her way. She looked up at him and he just pulled her into a hug. His hug reminded her of the one she had shared with Riku just a few minutes before, and she hissed and shoved him off, moving away. "Lilly what's wrong?! Don't give me some bull shit about how it's nothing because you wouldn't shove away like that unless it was something!" he said, his voice raising because he was worried. "I never said there was nothing wrong. I just don't want to talk to you about it." she hissed, angrily. "Just go away." she ordered, sitting down on the bed and pulling her knees up to her, She rested her head on her crossed arms on her knees in her way of saying 'back the fuck off'. Axel took one last sad look at her and left. Before leaving though he whispered, "When or if you want to talk... Find me."

* * *

The superior had decided to give her vacation after everyone had tried and failed to get her back to normal. They had decided that the best thing for her was to just relax and have time to her own. While moping around and trying to avoid every one she had found a new power. Invisibility. After dodging the fifth person on her way out to the kitchen she had finally decided to take her power to a whole new level. After much thought she had figured that if she can control space essentially, she should be able to make herself invisible.

* * *

She stood atop the clock tower, once again, but this time she was invisible. She relaying the events of two days ago in her head, over and over. She heard foot steps behind her and whipped around, momentarily forgetting she couldn't be seen. She saw Riku walk up and pull his hood down. "Lilliel... What happened to you? Why do you choose those hateful unfeeling creatures over me? I guess you still don't remember your real life..." he whispered, staring out at the sunset. 'My real life? Was there... One before the one he took me from...? Well that would make sense considering I'm suppose to have known I had powers, and even the fact I have powers in the first place.... That settles it. I'm going to talk to Xemnas.' she decided. Before she left she walked over to the sullen boy sitting on the ground. She quietly bent down and kissed his forehead. She then turned and ran for the edge of the building, releasing the illusion as she ran. She flipped off tower, looking at Riku's astonished face as she turned in the air. A split second later he came to his senses, scrambling up he yelled, "NO!" and rushed for the edge. As he looked over the edge he saw her fall backwards through a portal, smiling up at him.

* * *

"Superior, It's Lilliel. May I come in?" she asked from outside of the office door. "Come in." said the silky baritone voice of Xemnas. She entered the room and walked up to the desk. "Superior." she acknowledged with a slight incline of her head. "I have something to ask you. You may not want to tell me but I find it very important to know since it is about me." she said, looking straight into the powerful nobody's eyes. "What is it you would like to ask, my dear?" he said softly. "I would like to know of my real life. Not that sham that Riku took me from. The one I was created in and was meant to be in."

* * *

**R&R**


	8. Author Note 2

Zomg! I can't believe I forgot to put this in!

Dedications:

Ayame Hikari for reviewing

Angie-ange for Fav+

NinjaJynx for Fav+

Skipbeat411 for Fav+, Subscribe, and being with me ALL FUCKING WEEKEND. Lol also for helping "Inspire me" O_o your methods scare me...

Keep Reviewing my lovelies!!!!!


	9. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! I'm sorry this is taking so long but I am so busy! So I have been making this into books and I even drew a cover! here are links to pics -- the one I drew: http:// calviniagirl .deviantart. com/ art/ The-Empress- of-All- 155552886 The one my friend drew: http:// rxavier 20000 .deviantart. com/ art/Liliel -Kiru- 155550392 Just take out all of the spaces. If you can't get them just PM me **

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything from KH  
**

* * *

CH 7

Xemnas sighed. "I knew you would ask eventually. Follow me and we will restore your memories." he said as he got up and walked around the desk. They both walked into the dark portal he had opened. They walked out into what seemed to be Vexen's lab. Just as she thought that the Chilly Academic himself walked around a bookcase. "Superior," he inclined his head slightly. "How may I be of service?" he asked. "It's time." Xemnas simply stated. Vexen looked surprised and intrigued. "This should be interesting." he muttered, rubbing his hands together. "Come here and take your cloak off." IV told her, and she complied. She sat down on the metal table and looked around. She saw many shelfs full of potions and serums, multiple tables covered in weird instruments, and an enormous cylindrical tank filled with a faintly glowing green substance. She shuddered and turned to see Vexen going at her neck with a large needle full of a bright purple goo. She screamed as he injected the thick substance into her body. It burned and stung as it moved through her body. Her stomach started churning and she threw up. Her head was pounding and spinning and the pain got so bad she couldn't bear it anymore, and she passed out.

* * *

She was watching memories moving rapidly around her and she could make out some features. Battles, darkness, light, nothingness.... She was in a castle unlike any other she had ever seen, so then why did it feel so familiar...? And then she saw her. The Empress of All. She was wearing a beautiful black and white dress covered by a shimmering shawl, tied by a sash tied in the back. Her fluffy black hair was half up, half down and she could see the edge of a silver crown from her position. She had an air of power to her as she strode down the hall, head held high. Lilliel had a sudden urge to see her face so she ran in front of her and gasped at what she saw...

* * *

"This can't be..." she whispered as the Empress walked right through her, after all she wasn't really there. She turned and followed the the empress into her chambers. The Empress closed and locked her door after her, but not before Lilliel managed to slip in first. The woman infront of her turned to face the shadowy room and said, "Thank you for coming here, Riku." as Riku stepped from the wore a different outfit from the black cloak. He was no in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a zip up black sleeveless shirt covered by a white and yellow vest. "Of course, Empress." he said respectfully as he bowed. She tutted at him and said, "Come on Riku! You can address your girlfriend normally!" He smiled as he walked over and kissed her. "Sorry, Lilliel."

*INSERT LINE*

"So it is true... That really is me..." Lilliel thought, shocked, as she watched the two people infront of her move to the chairs by the fire and sit down. Once they were seated the Memory Lilliel spoke. "Riku, I need your help with a very important matter." Riku looked curiously at her as he spoke, "What is it? I will do what ever I can to help." the empress smiled. "Thank you. I am being hunted and no one here is safe. If I stay here I will fall and so will the rest of the worlds. I need to get out and hide for a while, let it die down. It would be better for me to leave for a little while then to leave forever, don't you think? I am just trying to think of the best option..." she said as she stared into the fire. "I know what I need to do. I am going to have Ansem and his apprentices lock my memories and implant knew ones, of someone else in me and put me in her place. You must find a way to feed me information about what is going on with out it seeming out of the ordinary and without me knowing about you. do you understand?" Riku nodded. "Once you feel I know enough you need to bring me back and hide me somewhere safe while I regain my powers and memories. Teach me everything and then have Ansem put my memeories back." Riku was speechless. After a minute he managed to get his voice back and he said, "I WILL keep you safe, and I WILL make sure that this all goes smoothly. You deserve that from me after all the trouble that I made you go through this past year or two." They got up and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you. Now we must find Xemnas."

* * *

**Just an fyi, this memory is placed right after the end of KH 1. I know that Riku's outfit hasn't changed yet but, I couldn't help it! Also this story is right after COM, and yes I know that a bunch of them should be dead, but I couldn't bear it! I will find a way to explain why they aren't lol**

* * *

Lilliel woke up from her memories with a jolt. She felt like she was floating and everything looked warped and green. Then she realized that she was in the huge cylindrical tank that she had seen earlier. She let out a blood curdling shriek that was lost in the strange liquid. She then thought of something. How was she breathing?! She reached her hand up to touch her face and found out three things. 1) A sort of bubble was around her mouth and nose with a tube coming out of it. 2) Her arms were COVERED in IV's and tubes and 3) when she looked down she saw that she was naked. She summoned her weapon and smashed the tank and fell out. She pushed herself up on her double ended scythe and pulled the mask off. She started pulling the IV's and tubes out of her arms and growled at the pain. She looked around and saw a clean white sheet laying, folded, on a cot. She quickly picked it up and tied it around her body as a makeshift dress. She then turned and left, scythe still in hand.

She certainly was a fearsome sight as she walked down the hall, dripping blood from the IV's and Tubes and also from where she had cut herself when she fell out of the tank, clothed only in a sheet, hair messy, eyes red, and a ferocious double ended scythe in her hand. So needless to say when Axel, Demyx, and Roxas walked around the corner, happily chatting, and saw her they stopped dead, screamed, and scrambled back down the hall. She sighed and flicked her hand and they ran right into a portal she had opened right in front of them, and fell out of the portal in a heap right in front of her. "Jeez, calm down guys. I'm not gonna kill you." she said as she rolled her eyes. "Wh-wh-what happened?" Demyx asked her, stammering in fright. "Yah we were told y-you were on a big mission and wouldn't be back for a while!" Roxas squeaked. "Yah, or e-else we w-would have come to find you if we knew you were being tortured!" Axel added in quickly, backing up his friends. She laughed and said, "I wasn't being tortured! Man guys, calm down!" she giggled, but hen became serious. "I was getting my memories unlocked. Now I need to find one of the top six nobodies." and they set off down the hall.

* * *

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 8

**Here it is! This is the second to last chapter and just to warn you the last chapter is short. I'm sorry I ended it quickly, maybe I will do a sequel and/or an alternate ending.**

* * *

CH8

The four of them rounded a corner to see Zexion walking down the hall, back to them. Lilliel turned to the three boys behind her and said, "I have to talk to Zexion. I'll catch up with you guys later." she then strode off down the hall to catch up with the Cloaked Schemer. "Zexy!" she called down the hall. He turned and saw her and his eyes widened at her appearance. "Lilliel? You're already out of the tank? If I had know you would be out this soon I would have come to get you and brought some clothes." he told her. His expression then turned puzzled. "Who let you out?" he asked her. She laughed sheepishly and twirled her scythe, which was still in her hand. A look of comprehension dawned his features. He shook his head but she saw a small smirk cross his face. "Anyway, I need to talk to you, but I would rather have some proper clothes on first. Come on." and they walked into a dark portal.

* * *

They walked into her room and she started talking about her memories while she got changed, not even bothering to go behind the screen. She looked over her shoulder as she was hooking on her bra and saw him looking fixedly at his knees, a bright red blush covering his face. "Zexy? What's wrong?" she asked him. "Your getting changed.." he mumbled to his knees. She laughed and said, "Oh come on! You already saw me naked in that tank!" He just shrugged and looked at the wall. She rolled her eyes and finished getting changed.

* * *

Once she had finished putting on her normal uniform she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She suddenly had an idea and she pulled out a few hair products and a blow dryer and flat iron. She also pulled out some scissors and set to work.

After a few minutes Zexion walked over to the open door to see what was taking so long. He froze when he saw her. "Empress..." he muttered to himself, eyes wide in shock. She looked at him as she finished tying her hair up and said "What was that?" he seemed to snap out of it and said, "Oh never mind." She shrugged and walked into a portal she had just opened.

* * *

"So essentially I had met Riku when I went down to Destiny Islands as a kid, then I left, grew up, inherited the throne, met Riku AGAIN, fell in love, became regular for a year, forgot everything, learned it all back without knowing it was real, was brought to Twilight Town, got kidnapped by you guys, and then you all trained me and gave me my memories back, correct?" "Essentially, yes." They were in the library and Zexion was helping her make sure she understood all of the information and memories that were just forcibly unlocked.

"Wow..." she whispered to herself. "Well I have stuff to do so I should be going." she said as she stood up, but before she could do anything else Zexion had called up an army of Nobody's and his lexicon, saying, "I'm afraid you can't leave right now. You must stay and talk to the superior." That made her angry. "I was promised that I could leave whenever I wanted to if I was a member, and god damn it I will!" she said, her power growing in her anger.

She was so angry that her power was making her hair stand up on end and her scythe had materialized in her hand. Her eyes were glowing a crazy bloody red as she glared at Zexion.

She saw him twitch and she lunged at the Nobody's, knowing if she had been a second slower they would have attacked her. She spun around and beat off as many as she could, her power and anger growing together. Finally she reached her limit and she exploded in anger, a wave of power rippling out from her, destroying all the nobodies and slamming Zexion so hard against the wall that he blacked out. She then dropped to her knees, tired.

She took a deep breath and got back up, knowing someone was probably coming to find out what the commotion was. She opened a portal and quickly walked through.

* * *

She was sore and in trouble. She had walked through the portal to end up in Marluxia's realm and be attacked by him. She had just barely got away, but not unscathed. Her arm was torn up by his scythe. (Lolz I just realized that she was trained by Marluxia and he has a scythe and what weapon does she get? lolz) She had managed to knock him through another portal she had opened under his feet and she fled. She had a hard time not getting caught by everyone who was prowling the corridors, along with a bunch of Nobody's. Eventually she had made it down through the castle to the main doors.

She was now running through The World That Never Was, cradling her hurt arm. She had her hood up but she doubted that would help much. It was mostly because of the rain. Just then she heard movement behind her. Someone had jumped down behind her. "I found you." said the figure, as she whipped around, eyes wide. She gasped seeing...

* * *

**Cliffy! Duh duh DUUHHHHH!!!! Yah well R&R**


	11. Chapter 9 1st ending

**Here is the last chapter! Yes I know it is short! I'm sorry! Well I might write an alternate ending just for the hell of it, but  
ONLY IF YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME TO!!!!!**

* * *

CH 9

She turned around to see the outline of Riku. Even with his hood up she could still tell it was him. She knew that voice and posture anywhere. She gasped and hugged him, knocking his hood off in the process. She looked up at his face and said, "Oh Riku, I'm so happy I found you! My portals aren't working and I had no idea how I was going to get to you! Come on let's-Ugh!" she stopped mid sentence because of a sharp burning pain in her stomach. She looked down to see his Way to Dawn sticking out of her abdomen. She coughed and blood splattered out of her mouth and dribbled down her chin. "Wh-why Riku?" she croaked. She watched in horror as Riku changed into Zexion. He had tricked her. He pulled out what had been the Way to Dawn and was now a normal katana, but she could see poison on it. She started too feel dizzy and she dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry Lilliel, but it was orders. I'm sure I would feel sorry if I had a heart, but I don't so I can't say I feel anything. Once it was clear you weren't going to obey us any longer Xemnas said to dispose of you." he crouched down in front of her and lifted her chin up so she was looking him straight in the eyes. "You should be thankful it was me who was sent to do this task. If it had been anyone else you would have been tortured greatly. The poison that is now invading your blood stream and traveling around your body numbs any pain and is fairly quick. You should be unconscious any second now and dead in..." but she didn't here the rest of his sentence as she blacked out.

* * *

**FIN**

**R&R  
**


	12. Last Author's note PLEASE READ!

Due to numerous people's requests I will create a sequel if:

1) I get enough reviews

2) I have enough time

3) I have the inspiration to.

So please, If you would like more then...

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!!!!!!  
**_


	13. Author Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Wow, Haven't been on here to write in a while. So yeah I feel bad... also I found a printed out copy of the first six (maybe?) chapters of Kingdom kin and I am horrified. I went through and found a bunch of plot mistakes relating to the game, some of which were more just made up stuff but some OTHERS... Oh god. Also there were spelling and grammar errors and some just plain wonky sentences. I haven't looked through my other stories yet because I want to fix them, one at a time, but I am going to be either taking down Kingdom Kin and revising it or I will just upload a whole new revised story when I am done. Then I'll work my way around the stories, some of which I may either scrap or take down and work on A TON before throwing them back out here. Sound cool?

Thank you so much to the people who have commented, favorited, or even just READ my stories! I love you all lots and I PROMISE I will try to start updating again, although it sounds like I might be moving again and I am starting track soon along with babysitting, a social life (hey that's new! haha), and school so I am going to be very busy.

Thanks&Love&Huggles~Arrancarstar


	14. Petition

I copied this from Xireana Zetsubou directly:

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Arrancarstar


End file.
